Snow Kiss
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: How does Kanda and Allen's relationship begin to bloom? My own theory about the meaning of Kanda's dying Lotus as well as his tattoo.
1. Emotions

The flowing long dark coat flaps against the strong wind. He enjoys sitting at top of the tower. It is like almost touching the sky especially in a dark night like tonight. The sky is clear; the stars shimmer like thousands of glimmering diamonds and the waxing moon is a thin silvery chain desperately trying to capture all those diamonds and to make them into floating charms. He sighs. It is an uncommon thing to for him but tonight has been an uncommon night.

The weirdness started when he was on his way to his room. He has just come back from his latest mission and the head nurse has just look after his injuries when he hears the commotion. His heartbeat starts to accelerate at an incredible speed when the alarm is rise; someone is trying to come inside headquarters. Without thinking, he flies through the corridors to be the first to get to the gate. If someone sees him would not think of anything, it just his normal self rushing to meet those accursed Akumas. However, he could not shake the feeling that something was off tonight. Yes, something was definitely off with him. It is not the first time he goes into battle mode within seconds but his heart rate has never risen to this level.

Finally, he reaches the gate and decides to climb to the top of the building to have a clear view of the ground below and come up with a quick plan to battle this Akuma. He is surprise to see a scared lanky kid screaming something into the intercom. Squad leader Reevers' voice comes loud and clear once more through his golem, the intruder is to be stop and question. So he jumps while he unsheathes his sword preparing to cut the intruder in half. He is not the type to ask questions if they want to find some answers they can examine the corpse later on. He wants this to be over and leave so he can find out why this oppression is taking a hold of his chest. He was perfectly healthy a few minutes ago, except for the injuries. Well, it is not the first time he has been injured before as a matter of fact his injuries are not that bad, no broken ribs to speak of just some scratches and small cuts and a few bruises nothing abnormal.

His first blow is blocked by the kid's left hand. He is taken aback. A perfectly normal left arm has grown to a huge proportion. The kid is wielding an enormous left hand. He examines his opponent careful. He looks young probably about fourteen or fifteen years old. The kid is average a little shorter than him. He is five feet nine inches tall, so he figures the kid in front of him is about five feet three inches maybe five. The kid cannot weight more than hundred and twenty pounds maybe a pound more still the kid is too skinny to be able to wield such an enormous hand and better yet to move with such agility. The kid reminds him of a bean sprout, so white and delicate slim with that overgrown yellowish head. Yes, the kid definitely looks like a bean sprout.

He takes a step back before charging again as he says, "Oi! What's with the hand?"[1]

"Uh! It's my anti-Akuma weapon. I'm an exorcist." [1] The bean sprout replies half out of his wits. He is not sure if he can survive another blow from that sharp sword and dangerous looking boy. His left eye trained on the boy in front of him. _"At least, he is not an Akuma… He wears the same long-dark coat as my master… So, he is an exorcist just like me… He is good looking just like my master… Are all exorcist good looking? Is it a requirement?"_

Millions of thoughts cross his mind while trying to figure out a way out of this mess. He is the master of quick thinking there is not a single possible bad situation he cannot get out of it, all thanks to his master General Cross Marian. Finally, a light goes on his head. He speaks frantically while the sharp blade swooshes through the air coming at an incredible speed towards his face. He is sure he is going to be cut in half from head to toe. "My name is Allen Walker… General Cross Marian… my master send a letter of recommendation to someone name Koumi a few weeks ago." [1]

A few seconds went by but for Allen seemed like an eternity before someone yells, "Kandaaaa… stoooop!"

Kanda stops Moguen's blade inches away from Allen's face. Allen feels his heart stop for a few beats before restarting. Kanda on the other hand has the urge to grab his silvery-white hair and pull him for a kiss. Kanda's eyes widen at the sudden thought, but he is distracted by the pain on his head. Lenalee has just hit him with a clipboard. He recovers instantly and walks away. He needs to get away from this person. He needs to clear his head too many emotions are whirling inside his mind.

Allen breathes in relief they always said your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die, but he has encounter too many near dead experiences that just breathing again is all his mind can muster. He hears the sweet melodic voice of a young girl and he opens his eyes to be greeted by a cute long hair smiling face. _"What a difference between Kanda and this girl."_

Allen assumes his ever present polite persona and smiles and greets back as if he has not been attack and almost kill a few minutes ago. He is urged to pass through the gate that is beginning to close. He turns around to find Kanda who is almost flying the scene. For a minute, Allen feels a sense of lost. The close proximity of a few minutes ago between him and Kanda has been lost even the adrenaline rush is gone before Allen could think of anything he finds himself calling after Kanda, "Kanda… that's your name." [1]

Kanda stops dead on his steps. His heartbeat still rises as if his heart will jump out of his chest at any second. He resists the urge to turn around and grab his Moyashi for a deep kiss. _"What am I thinking? He is a guy… I'm a guy… Why would I want to kiss him?"_ Trying to steady his heartbeat, Kanda barely turns his head in acknowledge that he is listening.

Allen takes courage as he introduces himself, "Nice to meet you." [1] He extends his hand since it is the polite thing to do.

"I'll not shake hands with a cursed one." [1] Kanda answers coldly. He wants to get away from him as soon as possible. It is the first time that it pains him to be coldhearted with someone. Kanda resumes his flight with a steady step and without looking back. _"Is it really because he is cursed? No… I cannot trust myself if I get near him again. When was the last time I was with a woman?"_

Allen is left standing with his hand extended for a second he feels his heart shattering into thousand pieces. _"How can that be? I just barely meet him. Why does it matter if he hates me or not? Why are these feelings welling inside me right now?"_

Kanda finally arrives at his room and changes his clothes. He looks to see if his wounds have not re-opened or stain his bandages while quickly donning a clean change of his exorcist uniform. He leaves his room and climbs quickly the stairs towards the highest tower of the Exorcist Central Headquarters building his favorite place to hide from the buzzing of the exorcist life. As soon as Kanda feels the cool air strike his cheeks, he relaxes. He finds the perfect spot to sit and disappear from the world below.

After a few more sighs, he finally begins to allow his brain to look for a logical explanations for tonight's events mainly his desire to kiss a complete stranger in top of that a male. His heartbeat has finally achieved a normal rhythmic beat. _"Who am I kidding? I never had been with a woman. I never had the desire or urge to be with one let's face it_ _I'm 18yrs old so it is not like my hormones are just starting to act now."_

Kanda's long black hair floats in the air while his long coat continues flapping hitting the cement wall where Kanda is sitting. Kanda then quickly stands up he has come to a decision and he flies towards the nearest town.

**Next Day: Dark Order Central Headquarters—Allen's second day as an official exorcist.**

Allen finally finds the kitchen he was lost for a few minutes before he was able to follow the nice aromas coming from the kitchen and just in time since his stomach was rumbling like crazy. He was not one to be down for long. He could quickly adjust to any circumstances and after the shock of Hevlaska's invasion of his body he finds himself quite relax and ready to face the new day with a smile. He is on the process of ordering a hearty breakfast when a commotion from the communal dining hall is heard.

"Bastard! Care to repeat that again" [2]

Kanda is not in the mood to deal with these lowlifes finders. He has just arrived from his wandering from town. He has not slept at all and all he wants is to eat his breakfast in peace while he wallows on his self pity. It is not his fault that idiot finder decides to whine behind him. Kanda has just point the obvious. His friend got kill because he was stupid an inexperience. Now, Kanda has more important things to think about like questioning his manhood. He had spent all night trying to get aroused by a large number of good looking women, but he just could not perform. Now that was something worth wallowing about. Maybe here was the perfect opportunity to test his manhood. Yes, Kanda slowly and carefully puts his chopsticks on top of his empty bowl then in a quick and swift move he grabs the large over muscle finder from his neck and pulls him a few inches above the ground.

The idiot finder's feet dangle in the air while Kanda points out to him and to all the finders on the dining hall how insignificant they are in his eyes. Yes, Kanda was sure this will arouse all of the finders eating breakfast. He needs to test himself to the maximum. There was no Akuma present to reassure himself that he was a man and not a failure. If only he had not pushed himself so hard trying to have sex with the women in town. It was not that the women he chose were not good looking. He got the best money could buy. He had never spent a cent of his exorcist pay. He did not need to spend his money. He did not have any bad habits. He eats properly and the food was provided by headquarters or the bill always pick up by willing sponsors of the order. He had no vices. So, he saved his money and now that he decided to put it to good use it had been a complete disaster. The women sure were very helpful they tried their best to arouse him but he just could not bring himself to that point. The closes he got was when he allowed the image of Allen flash in his mind then all his desires would come filling him but the moment he stop thinking of the bean sprout his desire would disappear and no matter what the girl tried it just did not work.

Kanda certainly need it to be reassured he was not gay. He was a man with manly needs. He is just enjoying the power he is exerting over this macho type finder broad shoulders, tall and tone muscle when he feels something burning his wrist.

"Stop!" [2] Allen yells as he grabs Kanda's hand by the wrist.

Allen decides to take action, the moment he sees that Kanda is behind all the commotion he knows he is going to regret getting involved. However, Allen cannot tolerate Kanda's insulting behavior. He was not familiar yet with all the workings of the church and the exorcist's role, but he could tell that every member is part of the team. Therefore, everyone is needed and valuable for the church and the exorcist. Also, Allen has seen the murderous intent in all of the finders rushing to crush Kanda. For some strange reason, Allen could not allow something to happen to that gorgeous coldhearted bastard.

"I hate to barge into an argument where I have no say but I think your tone is simple unnecessary." [2] Allen tries to be polite, firm and at the same control his fear of angering Kanda more than he already was.

"Let me go, Moyashi." [2] Kanda says methodically slow.

He is surprise to use that term. He is not the type to get chummy with others. He refers to people by their given names. He has never use nicknames to talk with anyone. However, his anger altogether with that increasing need to grab Allen and kiss him and tore his clothes off is more than he can handle so something slip from his mind. He was just thinking of Allen and that delicious burning sensation on his wrist.

"Moyashi?" [2] Allen asks a little surprise. The images of bean sprouts come to his mind specially those of mug beans those green little beans that are part of one of his many favorite dishes from India.

Allen decides to drop that and just remind Kanda of his real name, "My name is Allen Walker." [2]

Kanda cannot help it but to choke a bitter laugh as he says, "I'll remember that, if you make it a month without biting the dust." [2]

He will be damn if he would let that person know that it was a slip of the tongue. He knew Allen's name. Allen's name is imprinted in his heart from the moment Allen say it to his face while looking at him scare to death. It was the name of the person that makes him feel so hot and arouse, so he certainly remember that name. To certain extend Kanda fear for Allen's life and at the same time he wanted his statement to be true if Allen was dead then all of his current problems will go away. He had come to the conclusion that he was not gay; however, Allen was the only person capable of arousing all this intense emotions in him. After all, he had been cooked up for too long with male company all his life and he never felt this way before and right now only Allen was making him hot and sweaty the rest of the finders were only pissing him off.

Kanda say some other stuff before Allen's tight grip force him to drop the finder. Finally, Kanda look Allen dead on his eyes as he say, "Don't touch me cursed one." [2] Kanda felt the need to hurt him that way because he himself was cursed.

"You'll die young, I hate your type." [2] Kanda now understood how his life has been curse from the moment of his conception. Now more than ever he would need to find his special person the one who will lift the curse from him; otherwise, Allen would be the ruin of him.

Allen could not believe his ears. He looked inside Kanda's dark-black eyes and all he could see was hatred. A chilled run down his spine as he felt his lips move and some words came out of his mouth, "Well, I returned your sentiment." [2]

Kanda got lost for a minute on the depths of the most gorgeous liquefied-gray eyes. Then it happen a bolt of electricity engulf both of them. Their emotions have reached a peak and whether it was hatred, love, or fear of the unknown the connection has been made. Finally, they were brought back to reality by Lenalee's sweet melodic voice informing them that supervisor Koumi had a mission for them.

However, all of Kanda's hopes to get away from Allen were shattered as Koumi orders them to work together. Kanda was the first to protest as he called Allen again a cursed one. Allen could not let him have the last word so he too protested loud and clear about working alongside Kanda. Supervisor Koumi would not hear of it and send them together to fulfill their duty as exorcists.

Kanda left the office grumbling as he went to change his clothes and to take a shower. After finalizing the preparations for their departure, Kanda board the canoe that would take him and Allen to the rendezvous where they were expected to board the train to Italy and then from there to the town of Martel. He was silently listening to the idiotic things Allen and Koumi were talking about. He kept his back to Allen and Koumi until Koumi says something strange to Allen who had finally taken a seat behind him, "I had him show me your past." [2]

"_What in hell is Koumi talking about? What's Allen's past?" _Kanda eyed Allen from time to time as the latter had fallen into a quiet state. Kanda did not know Allen well but he did not strike him as the type to brood or go quiet for long periods.

It was not long till Allen began to be lively again. They were desperately running to catch the moving train. Kanda could not help it but to admire Allen's clumsiness. Kanda jumps the train in a swift elegant move landing in one knee very composed. The finder lands on his stomach holding firmly to the sides of the cart; however, Allen's fall was sort of funny he lands too in his stomach as he tries desperately to hold on to something finally they are inside the train. Allen keeps his one sided conversation since Kanda has decided to definitely not talk to him. He does not want to get closer to Allen. Kanda realizes if he begins to strike any type of conversation with Allen, he might view it as an invitation to get closer to Kanda. And Kanda does not want any more complications. He will conquer his feelings of lust for Allen and then everything will be back to normal. He will continue being a solitary person living only to fulfill his destiny as exorcist no more no less.

Kanda keeps eyeing Allen while pretending to read. It is quiet impossible for him to read the details of the mission since Allen keeps reading out loud, _"Doesn't he knows how to read quietly? I like his voice. It is not annoying at all sort of childish but what can you expect from fifteen years old. He has a good face even that scar on his left eye gives him personality. His silver-white hair is somehow unusual but it sooths him well. I wonder if he lets his hair grow like mine how would he look. No, I like his hair just the way it is. I wouldn't change anything about him; although, he is too naïve. What am I saying?_

"What does a ghost have to do with the innocence?" [2] Allen asks Kanda despite the latter's silent treatment.

Kanda cannot help it but to snort. Allen is definitely too cute. He is getting use to the idea of appraising him as a potential rival or does he means partner. Kanda turns away surprise by his train of thought.

"Ah! You just made fun of me, didn't you?" [2] Allen yells at Kanda for someone who is giving him the silent treatment Kanda is too aware of his antics.

"No!" [2] Kanda says firmly while hiding a small smile. _"Definitely cute in a childish sort of way."_

"You did!" [2] Allen screams annoyed. He wants to continue sparing with Kanda but the finder begins to inform him about how the ghost and the innocence are related.

Kanda keeps quiet annoyed that someone butt into his and Allen's time. _"Well, at least I don't have to go into the details for him and I have more time to think of this weird situation. Okay! I'm attracted to Allen Walker. I find him cute; I definitely would not change anything from him. While I'm not attracted to women, I don't think I'm gay since I'm not attracted to any other male other than Allen. So, maybe I am being tested by the curse. What do I know of the curse? My grandmother said that only the males born into my family are curse with the Lotus of life. It all began when one of my ancestors rejected the love of the town's princess. My family comes from a noble and ancient family, so my ancestor was expected to marry the princess but he refused. The princess then cursed him saying that any male born into my family would enjoy a long life as long as their destine person does not come into their lives. However, the moment our destine person comes into our lives the lotus would begin to lose its vigor and whither unless that person returns our love. If by the time the lotus loses its last petal our destine person does not return our love, we will certainly die."_

Kanda is brought back from his reverie by Allen's sudden movements. He walks toward the door while talking with the finder staying on the hall. Only exorcist were allowed to ride on the first class cabin the finders had to stay on the halls like guards. They still are talking about the innocence and the legend of the ghost of Martel. Allen opens the door and then closes it behind him. Kanda gets irritated why Allen has to be so friendly with the finders. Well, Kanda has noticed that Allen is friendly with everyone. He feels a pang on his chest as he bites his lips. He feels like going out and grabs Allen forcing him to get inside the cabin at once. However, his pride helps him keep his cool. He can hear the entire conversation between Allen and Toma, the finder. He has just learned the name. He has been paired with him in other missions before he likes him because he is quiet and keeps his distance from him as well as knows how to perform his job without being a hindrance to Kanda. However, it is the first time he has heard him being so talkative and also his name. _"I guess the Moyashi has that effect in people. I wonder if the Akuma would be friendly to Allen."_

Finally, they arrived at their destine place. Kanda and Toma try to get in contact with the group of finders waiting for them in Martel. Allen is just following closed as they are running wild to arrive as soon as possible to the city of Martel; however, there is no response from their allies. Allen's left eye gets activated as he feels the presence of Akuma and finally sees the souls floating above the killing machines. Toma realizes that Allen can see the demons and he asks him about it. Allen confirms that he is able to see the souls of the Akuma. His left eye allows him to recognize Akumas from humans.

"_Che! Now, I have to worry about him trying to save thus accursed Akuma. Knowing the type of person he is, I'm sure he will try to save them. I better make it clear to him that we are here to collect the innocence no heroics or anything else. _Kanda now speaks, "A cursed eye! I'll tell you this before we get there, Moyashi. I have no chivalrous ideas like you. Even if you are in the verge of death, I will leave you to die, if it means the completion of my mission. Don't think we're friends and don't try to protect me. Sacrifices are a matter of course, in combat." [2]

Allen listens carefully to Kanda's speech as he answers, "What a terrible thing to say…" He cannot help it but to shiver at Kanda's cold words. _"I wonder what it would take for you to think of us as friends or at least as comrades."_

Kanda just eyes him. _"Definitely he is a naïve idealist. Che! Why did you cross my path Allen Walker?"_

As they arrived at the scene, Allen can see all of the finders dead. Toma's finally spots were the Ghost of Martel is held protected by the magical barrier created by the finders before their demise. Allen is shock and saddens by the scene. He had witness death before but not on this scale. Kanda is talking with Toma and assessing the situation as the best course of action that the finders could have taken when a burst of fire is heard on the distant Allen instinctively flies toward the site since it means at least someone from the finders group still alive. Toma calls after him but Allen is far gone. Kanda is irritated but he knew that was the type of reaction Allen would have. So, he forbids Toma from following Allen and asks him to help him secure the innocence. Explosions are heard on the distance and Kanda realizes that Allen is fighting two Akumas at once. Kanda whispers, "Baka!" [2]

Kanda is extremely annoyed at the possibility of Allen losing the battle. _"I cannot think of Allen right now. I need to concentrate on securing the innocence. I'm an exorcist and he is one too. He should think first before going into battle led by his raw emotions."_

An Akuma threatens the ghost of Martel and Kanda prepares to destroy it. As he disposes of the accursed Akuma with Mugen's spell of illusion, he finds one of the finders on the verge of dying. He stops to ask for the code to free the Ghost of Martel from the barrier. The finder gives him the code and dies. Kanda takes custody of Guzol and Lala while Allen destroys one of the Akuma but the other evolves into a level 2 Akuma. Once Kanda secures both Guzol and Lala; he decides to go by Allen's just to make sure he still is alive. To his horror he discovers that the Akuma has evolved into a level 2.

"Kanda!" [2] Allen is surprise by the sudden apparition of Kanda.

Kanda on the other hand just spats, "I won't help you. This is your fault, for acting on your emotions. Take care of it on your own." [2]

"That's fine. That the innocence is with you puts me at ease. I'll come after you when I've defeat the demon." [2] Allen just answers back honestly relief. _"At least I know you and the innocence are safe. It's not the first time or the last I find myself fighting for my life alone." _Allen's pride is injured. He has been taking care of himself since he could walk, why Kanda would view him as weak.

As Kanda finds a safe distance between the Akuma and himself, he says, "Toma watch over him?" [2]

Toma asks surprise, "Over Lord Walker?" [2]

Kanda realizes his slip of the tongue and corrects himself, "That demon" [2]

"_Allen Walker, you're destroying my peace of mind."_ Kanda now leaves to find a safe place for him and the innocence while Allen battles the evolve Akuma. _"I know you cannot win against that evolve creature. I want to turn around and go and help him but I have a duty to uphold. I have to keep the innocence safe."_

Once he finds cover he explains to Guzol and Lala about the innocence and why Allen cannot defeat the Akuma on his own. Guzol now understand that Kanda only wants to take the innocence and leave. However, Lala tries to change Kanda's mind by telling him that they can hide. Kanda receives a call from Toma telling him that there was a huge explosion and he cannot establish contact with Allen. Meanwhile, Gozul and Lala are planning to escape from Kanda since Gozul can see Kanda's determination on taking the innocence from the doll and fleeing the place not caring at all for a pair of old dolls. Kanda on the other hand is frantically trying to come with a plan to retrieve the innocence from the doll and see if he could find Allen or at least his corpse to take with him.

Kanda sends his Golem to locate Toma and as he turns around to get Guzol and Lala he realizes they have escape. He smirks as he discovers that they have used a secret escape route. He cannot follow because he doesn't know the place well and besides he is more worry about Allen right now. He knows those dolls have survived for almost five hundred years they can survive at least a few hours more while he gathers more information about Allen's whereabouts and Toma. Finally, Toma comes to Kanda and gives him Tim campy shattered into pieces. Tim campy reforms and shows Kanda what happens to Allen including the fact that the demon copy Allen's figure and ability. Kanda finds the flaw on the demon's copy by saying that the demon/Allen is reverse. He should know he has study every single scar and hair on his Moyashi. He decides to go and look for the fake Allen and to destroy him. He is confident to recognize the fake Allen from the real Allen.

As soon as Kanda and Toma leave the building, the fake Allen shows up. However, it is not the demon but the real Toma since the demon have copied Toma's body and then turn Toma into the fake Allen. Kanda did not notice because he was not as aware of Toma's physiognomy as he is of Allen's. Kanda is upset that the demon had the guts to show up looking like his Moyashi so he readies himself to attack and actives Moguen and as he strikes the fake Allen the real Allen appears protecting him. Kanda now gets pissed off as he is also relief to see Allen alive. He asks him why is he protecting the demon and Allen reminds him of his left eye ability to see the demon's soul. Allen now sees a cut on the fake Allen's face and tears it revealing Toma's face. Allen realizes the danger Kanda is but it is too late. The demon strikes Kanda and he almost kills him as he smashes him against the building's wall. The demon is dancing in rejoice of having outwit the exorcist; however,

Kanda says, "I am not dead. I can't die. Not until I find him… I…" [3]

The Akuma begins to strike Kanda and as he says, "he is dead…" [3]

Allen grabs him and smashes him against the floor but the demon rises laughing telling him that Allen cannot defeat him. Allen's shock wears off as he realizes Kanda is terrible injured and hits the demon once more with all his anger and power. The demon flies several yards as he is smashed into several building. Allen runs to Kanda's side and tries to force him to talk to him. _"Please God don't let him die! Kanda don't die"_

"Kanda… Kanda" [3] Allen shakes him trying to get a response.

Finally, Kanda grunts and Allen is relief that Kanda still is alive. Then he grabs both Kanda and Toma and carries them as he tries to find a safe place to take care of their injuries. Toma begs Allen to abandon him, but Allen would not hear of it. As he search for a safe place, Kanda regains his consciousness and tells him about Guzol and Lala and how they escape. Allen tells Kanda that first they will look after his injuries and then try to find the innocence. Allen feels happy that Kanda is conscious now.

Kanda falls unconscious once again the pain is unbearable. Allen finds a secret passage that leads to the underground tunnels and he takes Toma and Kanda with him to find cover while Tim campy follows him. Finally, Allen reaches the end of the tunnel and on the center he finds Lala and Guzol hugging each other while Lala sings a lullaby. Lala attacks Allen who finds a safe place for Toma and Kanda then he stops Lala from throwing pillars at him. Lala tells him the real story behind the Ghost of Martel and promised him to relinquish the innocence once Guzol dies. He only has a few days or maybe hours to live.

All this time Kanda has been in and out of consciousness and as he hears the story he knows that Allen would be move to accept those terms. So, he forces himself to say no and Allen is taken aback by Kanda's words. Kanda orders Allen to take Lala's heart since it is the source of the innocence and Allen then refuses. Kanda stands up and throws Allen his exorcist uniform coat as he says, "That coat isn't just a pillow for a sick man! It's the uniform of an exorcist! Such sacrifices are inevitable, new boy." [3]

Kanda is really enraged as he walks passed Allen to go and kill Lala himself. He is in pain. _"I know this hurts you Allen, but is the dolls life or ours. Allen stop being so naïve and idealistic."_

Allen is frozen in place as he digests Kanda's hurtful words. _"I never thought you were really so cold hearted Kanda. Why cannot you be more sensitive?"_

Kanda draws his sword Mugen and readies to strike as Allen speaks puts his coat on and says, "Then, I'll do it." [3]

Kanda is surprise at Allen's answer, _"What are you saying Allen?"_

Allen stands in front of Kanda between him and Lala as he continues, "If I sacrifice myself for them, will that sate you?" [3]

Kanda is speechless, _"That's not what I meant Allen. You're precious to me. Our lives are important. That old man is already dying and that is nothing but a soulless doll."_

Allen is firm on his resolution speaking from his heart, "They just want to live together to the very end. Until then, I will not take the innocence from this doll. If I destroy the demon, there's no problem, right? It's just pitiful to fight when nobody benefits." [3]

Kanda has reached his limit of patience. He punches Allen on the face. _"Baka! I won't sacrifice you for stupid doll. You're life is too precious for me." _As he strikes Allen with all the force that his anger musters, he too falls to the floor on his knees while Allen lands a few feet away from him. Toma is concern for both of them since Kanda still is the most injure of the three.

Kanda spats, "That's awfully naïve. You feel sorry for them, so you're sacrificing yourself for them! Don't you have any reason to live?"'[3]

Kanda is trembling ignoring the pain that cuts him like sharp knives. _"Don't I matter to you? I need you to live. I want you to live."_

Allen still laying on the floor as he barely answers, "I lost everything I love long ago." [3] Allen now sits up and faces Kanda as he continues, "I don't have an important reason, like feeling sorry for anyone or anything." Then turning his face away from the furious man in front of him he says, "I just don't want to see them suffer. That's all. I'm a petty person. So my heart goes out for those in front of me, before greater world events. I can't just leave them, so if I can protect them, I want to!" [3]

Kanda is speechless. For the first time he sees Allen in a different light. Another pain pierces him on his heart. He wants to protect Allen. He wants to go and grab him and kiss him and show him that he cares for him but his pride keeps him on his place. Meanwhile, the Akuma finds his way into the hideout and impales Lala and Guzol with his fork hand ripping the innocence from Lala. Both Lala and Guzol fall to the ground while the Akuma admires the innocence on his hand. Allen goes into shock and Kanda sees the sudden transformation of Allen as he gets angry. Allen's arm begins to change while a violet aura engulf his arm and his red eye activates.

With a cold distant voice Allen says, "Give the innocence back… Give it back!" [4]

Kanda observes stupefied from where he is kneeling as Allen changes, _"Allen! Allen!"_

Before Allen's arm finishes its transformation, Allen jumps into the air to attack the Akuma. Kanda screams in horror, "Baka! Your arm has not finished changing." [4] But, Allen is already firing at the Akuma. Kanda realizes that Allen's arm has transformed into a machine gun and that Allen is not thinking. He is just acting on his pure emotions. Toma is horrified when the Akuma transform into sand to evade Allen's bullets and then eats Allen while he transforms into a Sandman. Kanda calms Toma as he tells him that Allen still is alive since he can feel his presence. _"Since when I can feel your presence Allen? How this connection occur?" _Kanda sees the events developing in front of him as he digests all that is going on with him and Allen.

Allen also is processing what is happening between him and his innocence as images of Lala and Guzol flood his mind. He knows Lala and Guzol were in love so he cannot bring himself to forgive the Akuma. Finally, Allen's arms give up and he falls to the ground with a limping arm since the transformation was incomplete he could not sustain the new weapon for long. As he kneels on the floor in complete defeat and realizes his mistake the Akuma takes the opportunity to attack Allen, but Kanda intervenes to save Allen. With one hand to cover his injuries and sustain his broken ribs, Kanda uses the other to wield Mugen and stop the Akuma from striking at Allen.

Allen looks up as he says, "Kanda!" [4]

Kanda spats, "Gutless worm! Don't cower before an asshole like this!" [4]

Eyeing Allen while trying to keep the Akuma at bay, Kanda continues, "You won't be able to do a damn thing like this!" [4] Kanda knows that right now is not the time to let Allen sulk. He needs to rally him up so he can bring his incredible power out once more to defeat the Akuma even if it cost him his life.

"Wasn't it you who said you wanted to protect them? I hate naïve idiots like you, but I hate people who break their promises even more!" [4] Kanda feels he is at his limit but he has to endure just a little longer while his Moyashi snaps out of his sulking reverie.

With a bitter laugh, Allen lowers his head then he states, "Either way, you hate me?" [4] He continues, "I'm not cowering." [4] Looking up at Kanda again and a smile in his face he says, "I was just taking a break" [4]

Kanda turns to face the Akuna as he whispers, "You annoy me to no end!" [4]

Both Allen and Kanda get ready to activate their respective innocence and they both attack the Akuma at the same time. A mega explosion occurs obliterating the Akuma in one blast. With the explosion, they lose consciousness falling to the ground once more. When Allen awakes, he sees the innocence laying next to him and he picks it up and restores Lala's heart; however, Lala lost his memory and just sings while Guzol slowly dies. It takes him three days to die and all this time Allen is sad waiting for the last moment when Lala would stop singing. Kanda has return from the hospital with his injuries heal and tells Allen that they have new orders from Koumi. Allen is to return to headquarters with the innocence while Kanda is off in a new mission.

Kanda failed to mention Allen that he was the one that volunteer to do the mission. He does not want to spend more time with Allen as it is he knows he loves Allen and he cannot expect Allen to return his feelings. They are just too different to begin with, Allen is too naïve and he is too pragmatic and realistic, a cynic if you may say. Also, the only thing they have in common is the very thing that would keep them apart. Why wasn't Allen a cute girl? Kanda feels his heart tear up as he sees the pain in Allen's face, so he suggests Allen to stop Lala himself if it is too painful for him. Allen responds by telling him that only Gozul can stop Lala's heart and at that moment Lala ceases to sing. Allen goes to Lala and Gozul and as Lala dies on his arms, Allen calls, "Kanda… I still want to be a destroyer capable of saving someone at least." [4]

Kanda silently observes him from the entrance, _"Moyashi! I will miss you."_

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _D-Gray Man _that totally and unashamedly appeared on this fan fiction. They are the product of Katsura Hoshino's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **I want to apologize because I don't have a beta. I hope that my horror nightmares don't ruin the story too much for you, arigato. The story may sound like a recap of some D-Gray Man episodes but eventually I will branch out to my own plot. I just need these episodes as a base of Kanda and Allen blooming relationship. Also, the story is going to be told mainly from Kanda's point of view; however, it doesn't mean I'm not going to mix Allen's at some point. The last thing I will be basing the story on the anime and the manga, so please bear with me.

1. I don't think I'm using the exact same words but just in case it is dialogue from episode 2 on the anime or chapter 5—_the black priests_ from the manga.

2. The dialogue and scene is from the third episode—_The Ghost of Martel_ and chapter 8—_Mission Start_.

3. The dialogue and scene from the fourth episode

4. The dialogue and scene from the fifth episode


	2. Cursed

**Headquarters a few days later:**

Kanda hurries through the hallway. He has just finished giving his report to Komui. "_Fuck! Is this what am I supposed to be looking forward to from now on? Failing one mission after another because I can't keep that Moyashi out of my head...iIf only I have not been daydreaming about him, I would not have missed the train stop. Those wasted minutes are what made the difference between me destroying that accursed Akuma and her flying off with the innocence."_

Kanda hears the explosion coming from the research lab**.** At that very moment Allen suddenly appears on his line of vision. He leans on the rail looking down as he adjusts his white gloves. Allen has taken to wearing white gloves to cover the abnormality of his left hand. Kanda can see he was on the process of getting dress when he decided to come out and investigate the commotion. Allen wears his long-knee high black leather boots, a tight jockey type set of black pants with a white ruffle shirt and a complementary black vest. The only thing missing is his long black coat. Kanda does not mind because he can clearly appreciate every curve and line on Allen's body. Although he is slim, it is easier to see his lean muscles. "_I guess you keep fit by exercising. You eat like a bottomless pit and __on__ top of that all unhealthy greasy type of food. Too many carbs, I think."_

Allen sees Kanda walking on the hallway and asks, "Oh! Kanda, what was that sound?" [1]

Still irritated Kanda spats, "How should I know?" [1] While stopping for a second before turning on the hallway towards his room without looking at him. "_Che! You expect me to know everything that goes on in this fucking place. Be grateful that I know of your existence, Moyashi." _Kanda now faces Allen before continuing, "Don't talk to me, Moyashi."[1]

Grinning, Allen continues, ""But what if it was an accident?" [1] Allen brings his left hand towards his head without losing the smile spreading on his face, "_Why are you so grumpy Kanda? I thought we were over this after the Lala and Gozul incident."_

Kanda only snorts before veering towards his room. He has seen Lenalee coming this way so she could inform Allen of whatever is going on. He just needs to go and take a shower and think about a solution so he would not have to face the disgrace of another mission failure.

"Allen-kun, please don't pay much attention to Kanda. He's just grumpy because his mission did not go well." Lenalee greets him with a grin while carrying a plate with cups fill with coffee. Allen follows Lenalee towards the research lab to deliver the much awaited coffee.

Kanda hides behind of one of the many columns that make up the structure of headquarters and sees the disappearing figures of Lenalee and Allen. "_Che! Why aren't you a cute girl? I could make an effort and walk you somewhere like you're doing with Lenalee. Bitch! You get to flirt and be carefree at his side."_

Kanda now sighs and goes to his room. Lenalee and Allen would be kept busy at the research lab if he knows those guys well. Once Kanda arrives at his room he goes to inspect the Lotus of life as it is his custom. The flower is kept suspended inside a container in the shape of an hourglass. The blooming Lotus' pink petals look healthier as always. Kanda is lost on the beauty of the flower that magically blooms inside the hourglass. Images of his grandmother on her dying bed flood his mind.

"_Yu, please never forget who you are and the legacy of our ancestors. In one hand the males of our family are cursed and on the other our family is bless with the innocence, a gift given to us by God to defeat the Akuma."_ Kanda is about five years old kneeling crying at his grandmother death bedside. She speaks gasping while her withered right hand rest**s** on top of Kanda's head. "_Yu, listen to me once I'm dead, you will be taken to the Dark order headquarters to become an exorcist. All the preparations have been made, you are the only one surviving, and our line will continue with you or die. Remember, you will have a long and healthy life as long as the Lotus of life blooms inside that hourglass the moment it begins to wither you will begin to die too unless your destined person returns your love." _Kanda lifts his head and faces his grandmother as he asks, "_Grandmother, I don't understand."_A faint smile graces his grandmother's face as she manages to whisper with her last gasp of breathe, "_Yu-chan don't cry, never cry, be strong."_

Kanda sees his grandmother take her last breath; he now wipes the tears from his face and stands up proud at her bedside. A few minutes later three priests appear inside the room as they make preparations for his grandmother's burial. He is ushered to the side. The following days were like a distant nightmare to Kanda. He was brought to this strange place outside Japan and given strange clothes to wear. He was also given this room where he has been living for the past thirteen years. His only legacy was his father's swords Mugen, the hourglass containing the blooming Lotus, and this uniform that he had been wearing ever since.

Later, when he turned eighteen years old, Komui summoned him into this office, "_Yu-chan, I want to congratulate you first on your eighteenth birthday…"_

"_Don't call me by my first name!"_ Kanda spats as he stands in front of Supervisor Komui.

Komui eyes bulge a little he fears Kanda's wrath like any other intelligent human being; however, he grabs a small wooden box and hands it to Kanda while saying, "_Kanda-kun, don't be so grumpy it is your birthday after all."_

"_Tell me, why am I here? I should be out there killing Akumas instead of wasting time in something as stupid as the celebration of my eighteenth birthday."_ Kanda says irritated as he takes a seat away from Komui. It seems to him this little conversation will take more than he can stomach.

Since Kanda fail to grab the wooden box, Komui moves towards where Kanda is sitting while speaking, "_Kanda-kun celebrating one's birthday is important and the reason I asked you to be here is because I have something to give you."_

Kanda snorts as he hisses, "_I don't need birthday presents. I never ask for any and I don't want any."_

"_Kanda-kun this present is not from me, it was entrusted to me by the last supervisor when I took charge of headquarters. It seems it is a request from your deceased grandmother. You know that she donated all of your inheritance to the Black order under the only condition that you will be allow to live here and given Mugen and the hourglass with the magical Lotus. The last condition was that we give you this wooden box on the day of your eighteenth birthday and a one month leave." _Before Komui finishes talking, Kanda grabs the wooden box and disappears to his room. "_Kanda-kun sure looks lively today."_

Kanda arrives at his room and closes the door before going to sit on top of the bed. With trembling hands, he uses the tip of Mugen to break the seal on the wooden box. Inside the box, he finds a set of ink bottles, some needless, and a letter. He puts the ink bottles and the needles aside as he opens the letter:

"_Yu-chan,_

_If you're reading this letter, it only means you have reached your eighteenth birthday. I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon. I just hope that your spirit is strong enough and life as an exorcist is not hard for you. There is three things I need to explain for you, first is the cursed, then Mugen's legacy, and last the meaning of the ink bottles and needles…"_

Kanda is brought back from his reverie by several loud explosions near his room. So he decides to go outside and investigate what is going on. To his surprise he sees Allen dashing by while a large robot follows behind him. "_So you strike again Komuri," _Kanda smirks.

Allen now is thrown out into the abyss but luckily he is able to hang on to a piece of metal from the destroyed rail that protects people from falling from the hallway to the bottom of the large structure. Headquarters is made up of several hundreds of floors going up into a tower. Allen is able to swing and land safely on the other side of the hallway. Kanda is stoically standing in front of him as he asks, "What's all this ruckus?" [1]

Allen's eyes brighten at the sight of Kanda and he quickly tells him, "Kanda! I'll tell you later! I have to take care of that thing." [1]

The robot now fixes his sight on Kanda and Allen jumps from his post as he says, "If only I knew its weak point…" [1]

Kanda then turns to face the infernal machine as he tells Allen, "I know where it is."

Allen is surprise, "Eh!" [1]

As an image of Komurin 1 spilling Kanda's soba crosses his mind, Kanda continues, "I destroyed one much like it once, you see." [1]

Allen then asks, "Where's its weak point, then?" [1]

Kanda obviously concern for the safety of his Moyashi reveals the secret, "The hollow at the base of its neck." [1]

Allen now takes quick short hand notes, "The base of the neck?" [1]

Then he realizes one important piece of information, "Where's that?" [1]

Kanda being his charming bastard self says, "It is your fate to find out." [1] Then he turns around to leave. "_Honestly, Moyashi if you cannot take care of that stupid machine, how would it be for the two of us? Now, I need to take a shower and get something to eat. At least, I know nothing terrible will happen to you. Komui's robots won't harm an exorcist after all. They are good practice to keep you in your toes."_

Allen on the other hand thinks, "_That bastard! Well, at least he doesn't hate me and he was friendlier than earlier."_A loud noise reminds him that his life is in danger and he must run away.

Kanda sighs at the feel of the cold water hitting his well tone and lean muscle body. His long hair reaches all the way to his calves. He pours some shampoo into his hands and while lathering he breathes into the scent of blackberries. He bought the shampoo on the train station in Italy while waiting for his departure. He had overhead Allen talking to Lala that he loved the smell of blackberries on the summer. So when Kanda saw the shampoo bottle at the stand he had the urge to buy it. And now he was indulging on the aroma as he shampoos his hair.

His body began to relax with the cold water and the gentle massaging of his tired muscles as he soap himself with the bar soap that came as a set with the shampoo. He was really lucky, he bought the shampoo, the soap, a scrub made of dry blackberry leaves and the scented oil to keep the skin moisture. He scrubs the right side of his shoulder when his eyes glance at his tattoo. Kanda is reminded of his earlier thoughts when Komui gave him his birthday present.

**********

Once he finished reading his grandmother's letter, he made a trip to Japan and visited an old friend of the family.

"_Yu-chan, what a lovely surprise!"_ The old man greeted Kanda while he bows.

Kanda was about to correct but the respectful greeting and the age of the person in front of him made him refrain and he just answers back, "Artis-sama sensei, thank you for your hospitality."

"_I've been expecting you"_ The old man stands up helped by Kanda and several young ladies ushered them to a room where Kanda seats in front of the old man as they are served the traditional Japanese tea ceremony.

"_I see that you wear the exorcist's uniform with pride."_ The old man comments as he receives the cup of tea from his oldest daughter efficient hands. Then in a whisper, "_I wonder if still there any trace of the Samurai in you."_

"_This is the only thing is left for me since I left Japan after my grandmother's death."_ Kanda replies coldly his distrusting nature assessing everything around him.

After a pause, the old man continues, "_As I say before, I was expecting you since you just turn eighteen years old. Am I correct to assume that your grandmother explain to you what's going to happen to you now?"_

Kanda closes his eyes then as he exhales he opens them to state, "_Yes, and I'm prepare for it."_

"_Very well, Yu-chan, we start the ceremony tonight. Please, rest for awhile; I'm sure the trip was tiring even for a young dragon like you. My daughter Orinoko will show you to your rooms, and later take you to the place where you will purify your body and soul." _Kanda bows respectfully to the old man as he gets ready to follow Orinoko.

A few hours later, Kanda is taken to a hot spring by Orinoko and six more young ladies.

"_Yu-chan, please take your clothes off." _

Kanda is taken aback by Orinoko's request; the other young ladies only laugh shyly while they whisper among themselves. Orinoko stands impassive in front of Kanda waiting with her hands extend for Kanda's clothes. Kanda grunts and does as he is told handing his clothes to Orinoko. He feels his body temperature have risen a few degrees but he is not sure if it is because of the hot spring or the fact that he is standing completely naked in front of all those females. The ladies too remove their clothes as they pushed Kanda into the hot water. Kanda feels his body tense to the point that if he was an arrow, the bow's string will break by the soft breeze of the wind.

After several minutes of the ladies ministers on his body, Kanda realize that they are doing a bath ritual, an ancient Japanese ritual given to the Samurais before they went into battle. Kanda now relaxes as he understands it has to do with tonight's ceremony.

Lady Orinoko laughs quietly when she feels Kanda relaxing on her arms then she whispers into Kanda's ears, "_It seems that your destined person might not be found among females."_

Kanda yanks away from her as he asks, "_What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean Kanda-sama is that you don't be blind by the sex of a person? Remember, what defines your destined person is the one that captures your heart and soul not the gender."_

Orinoko now steps out of the hot spring and hands Kanda a black hakama for him to wear.

***

"_I see that's what you meant with your words Lady Orinoko."_ Kanda now gets ready to step out of the shower as the images fade from his mind. He understands better many things. Why did he tell the Akuma, he needs it to find him? He use the noun him instead of her. Why did Lady Orinoko say not to be blinded by the sex of a person? Allen Walker could be that destined person, but if it was Allen why had the Lotus not begun to wither yet?

Kanda dresses in a hurry and goes to the dining hall to eat. To his surprise there is a Welcoming party in honor of Allen Walker. He is about to turn around and go and eat somewhere else when Allen pulls him from his arm as he says, "Isn't it great? I never imagine you will come to my party too. I'm so happy Kanda."

Kanda's resolve disappears as he sees Allen's wide grin and bright big eyes looking at him in happiness. He just yanks his arm from Allen as he grunts, "I told you before Moyashi don't touch me."

"And I told you my name is Allen Walker." Allen glares for an instant but then he offers Kanda a piece of the cake he is holding on his other hand.

"I don't like sweets. And I hate cake." Kanda walks towards the kitchen to ask Jerry for a plate of soba.

Allen follows him behind and as soon as they arrived at the counter, Allen goes inside the kitchen and reappears at the ordering window saying, "Kanda, there are way too many things that you hate. Please, enjoy your soba…" He hands him a plate of soba just the way Kanda likes it.

"What are you doing behind the counter, Moyashi? Where's Jerry?" Kanda says as he takes the plate from Allen's hand.

"I told you…" Sighing, Allen continues, "What's the point? …Jerry is enjoying the festivities as everyone else. So, I'll be your server for today." Allen smiles widely at Kanda while sighing happily.

"I thought you were the guest of honor. Why are you serving then?" Kanda begins to eat while standing at the counter. It seems to him here is the best place to eat there is too much noise and people in the dining hall.

Allen rest his elbows on the counter while his face rest on the palm of his hands. He is looking straight at Kanda. Allen cannot believe his eyes Kanda is here eating in front of him! Everyone else has given him a warm welcome this place can be truly call home then his heart is bursting in happiness as he says, "Yes, I am the guest of honor and because everyone knows how you despise parties, specially noise, and sweets, Jerry made a plate of soba for you and set it aside till you were ready to come and eat. And you're here and Jerry is having such a wonderful time that I decided that I could give you your food instead."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kanda asks a little nervous. Allen is so close to him and looking so damn cute that Kanda is not sure if he can control his impulses of jumping inside that kitchen and pinning Allen to the floor while he devours those delicious plump lips.

Allen closes his eyes for a moment before answering him, "I'm truly happy Kanda. Remember when I told you I have lost everything I love awhile back…" Allen's eyes fly open as he exhales a big sigh continuing, "I think I can love again. Everyone in here… I can love everyone… You… Lenalee, Lavi, Jerry, I love everyone… my heart can love again."

Kanda is startle when Lenalee yells behind him, "Allen-kun, Kanda please come and joins us at the dining room."

Allen looks at Kanda once more with a grin saying, "Please, Kanda come and joins us." He is moving towards the kitchen door and in a moment he is by Kanda's side ready to pull him by the arm. Lenalee and Lavi are standing in front of them too laughing and eating cake. Kanda yanks his arm once more away from Allen as he hisses, "I'm getting out of here."

Allen is sadden for a minute as he says, "He did not finish his soba."

"Don't worry about Kanda, Allen-kun he probably will eat something else while he is in town." Lenalee says with smile as she grabs Allen by his arms to pull him back into the dining room.

"Why is he going into town?" Allen asks not sure why.

"Yu-chan has a girlfriend…" Lavi says grinning then adds, "Remember the day you stop him from fighting with the finders apparently he hadn't been here all night because he spend the night with her. He probably was grumpy because she gave him an ultimatum or something… You know Allen girls only want one thing…"

"And what's that Lavi?" Lenalee asks irritated.

"They want to be married Lenalee." Lavi says laughing as he runs away from Lenalee's fists.

Allen only follows the disappearing figure of Kanda before he regains his wide smile and gets into the festive mood again.

************

Kanda on the other hand finds himself climbing the stairs towards his favorite place the top of headquarters' tower. The cold wind strikes his cheeks as he sits on his favorite spot. Kanda's hair is blown away by the wind. Kanda closes his eyes as the cold breeze reminds him that the nights are getting colder. "_Winter is coming fast. I heard the Moyashi's birthday is on December soon he will turn sixteen."_

"_How fast time flies? Just five months ago I turned eighteen. It seems already like an eternity."_ Kanda now remembers again the ceremonial ritual that he went through in Japan.

*************

After Lady Orinoko hands him the hakama, he is lead to an underground temple where Artis-sama sensei was waiting for him. Kanda appreciates the atmosphere of the place candles and sandalwood incense burn everywhere. In front of him a large image of the Buddha holds a rose quartz bead rosary and a small cross dangles from the middle. These were the signs of the times the church disguises its teaching mixing them with Buddha's' rites. He sees his grandmother's wooden box in front of Artis-sama and the ink bottles as well as the needles next to it are on display carefully arranged.

Kanda seats in front of Artis-sama while the old man bows to him once again as he says, "_Kanda-sama forgive your servant for the pain he will inflict."_ Then he straightens to face Kanda as he asks, "_Are you ready, Yu-chan to receive the spirit of the samurai?"_

Kanda bows respectfully and answers, "_Yes, Artis-sama sensei, I'm ready to receive the spirit of the samurai."_

Kanda now lets his hakama fall from his shoulders onto his waist. He exposes his bare chest to the old man who now begins to carve a tattoo into Kanda's right arm. Kanda arches in pain while two young ladies hold him in place. Artis-sama sensei is praying while drawing the symbols on Kanda's shoulder. The entire ceremony lasted one week. The first night Artis-sama sensei draws the symbols on Kanda's shoulder. The second night, he re-defined them and the subsequent nights he just filled them with color as the magic of the prayers reconstruct Kanda's cellular structure. After the ceremony, Kanda is afflicted with a fever and he is confined to his room and left under the care of Lady Orinoko.

From time to time Lady Orinoko would strike a conversation with Kanda whenever he regained his consciousness. "You know Yu-chan why all the males from your family are cursed…"

Kanda's eyes will half open then closed. The world spins too fast for Kanda's taste. "_Yu-chan… the princess curse the males of your family because your ancestor injured her pride. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire village, among the nobles, and all of the citizens. But still your ancestor chose a humble villager woman who was plain and bore him a male heir while the princess could not produce a single child for him. Yes, he married the princess as he was expected but he gave his heart to a plain villager woman who bored him seven males while the princess could not give him a single heir."_

"_Who cares about the petty jealousy of women?"_ Kanda manages to grunt while the world spinner faster before his eyes.

"_Yu-chan never underestimates the power of jealousy being male or female it is a destructive force. The princess loved your ancestor that's why she used the magic of the Lotus of life to curse his heirs. The moment the heir is born the lotus seed within the hourglass burst into bloom. You know that Lotus's seeds can go dormant for millions of years before they spring into life. They bloom during the day and whiter for the night once they burst into life. Every morning they burst with life and every night they whiter that's the Lotus's cycle. Once they bloom they can last for years before they actually disappear but they leave behind their dormant seeds it is like a re-birth."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_ Kanda manages to hiss as the flames inside his body continue to burn high.

Lady Orinoko wipes away the pearls of sweat covering Kanda's body while a soft smile graces her face, "_Yu-chan your family's history is so interesting. So while the princess granted almost eternal life to the heirs of her beloved, she yanked away any possibility of happiness. In one hand as long as the Lotus of life blooms your body will heal fast and any injured no matter how mortal they are will be heal; however, if it so happens that you find your destined person then the Lotus will begin to wither and unless that person returns your feelings you will die when the last petal falls to the bottom of the glass. Although, she was merciful since she allows you to live a happy life if that person returns your feelings before the last petal falls. So in away, her loved for your ancestor won in the end."_

"_I fail to see the merciful part anywhere in this story."_ Kanda spats as his body seems to be falling into a bottomless pit.

"_Yu-chan, you have not been paying attention. If the person you fall in love with returns your feelings before the last petal falls. You can live a normal life. Granted, you won't be invincible anymore. Only a regular human that can die easily but at least you can taste happiness with your beloved like any normal human being."_ Lady Orinoko adds a little irritated while changing the sheets from Kanda's bed and his sweat-soaking clothes.

"_I wonder if she did it because she foresaw that your family will be granted the gift of the innocence and she feared provoking the anger of God."_ Lady Orinoko whispers to herself as she eases Kanda into the clean sheets.

"_You mean my family did not possess the innocence at the time of the curse."_ Kanda asks a little weak not knowing what difference it made at the end.

"_No, Yu-chan! The innocence came years later. It was during the eighteenth birthday of one of your ancestors. He was initiated as a samurai just like you. He underwent the same initiation ceremony like you did and was endowed with the family crest symbols on his right shoulder just like my father did to you; however, he fell into a mysterious illness like you have today. It was during a time of war for the provinces so he was left in the care of one of my ancestors…"_ Lady Orinoko is surprise to see Kanda's alertness for a second then he falls back into unconsciousness.

"_Yes, Yu-chan at that time it was one of my ancestors performing the ceremony. It was the first time my family have been given the honor to endow your ancestor with the spirit of the samurai. So, it was a shame for us that your ancestor had fallen ill. It had never happen before especially since you all were cursed with the Lotus of life; nevertheless, there he was fallen ill on my ancestor's home on the middle of a terrible war. My ancestor's home was attacked and all of my family would have died if it wasn't for your ancestor. He raised from his sickbed in a feverish state and pick-up the sword that had been made especially for him to commemorate his initiation into the samurai path and began to scream Mugen and slash every enemy who threaten my family. That was the first time that we encounter Akumas, Yu-chan."_ Lady Orinoco sighs as she lays a wet cloth on Kanda's forehead.

"_It was the first time Akumas appeared in Japan."_ Kanda whispers while he begins to fall into a state of slumber, the fire inside his body all gone for the first time.

Kanda opens his eyes and forced them to close as the brightness of the day hurt his vision. He can hear the chirping of the birds outside the room. Then the opening and closing of the wooden door makes him half open his eyes again.

"_I hope you slept well Yu-chan."_ Lady Orinoko's melodic voice greets Kanda.

Kanda asks annoyed, _"How long I've been here?"_

"_It's two weeks today. I just love June's weather is so nice. I love the hot days of summer."_ Lady Orinoko's says while fussing about Kanda's right arm. Once she finds no infection on Kanda's tattoo she continues, "_I'll bring you some breakfast my father will be here in a few minutes too."_

"_How are you feeling Yu-chan?"_ The old man greets as he enters the room Kanda is sitting as he eats the breakfast Lady Orinoko brought for him.

"_Like crap! I need to go today. I must report to the order and…"_ Kanda is interrupted by the firm authoritative voice of the old man, "_Yu-chan, you must not force yourself. You have not totally recovered yet and I understand that your grandmother arrangement was for you to stay here for a month. It is usually the amount of time it takes for you to completely recover. Your body has gone into an extreme change. Do you understand what just happen to you?"_

Kanda is about to protest but something on the old man's voice and demure made him keep quiet. The old man continues, "_Yu-chan, my family has been entrusted for generations for the safekeeping of your body and well being as you are initiated on the spirit of the samurai. Now, let me do my job. It's an honor to serve you and to serve the Dark order, but the most important thing for me right now is your safekeeping. Now let me explain to you what just happened. Your body went through some changes as you lay ill. Those changes have empowered you with an extraordinary strength so if at any time you feel the need to activate your innocence into a higher level, you can do it. Now you possess three levels of strength and power. The ceremony of the Samurai was awaken in you this new strength and power that combined with the curse of the Lotus of life will allow your body to withstand the activation of your innocence to a higher level without the synchronization. Yu-chan you must understand that your body will be forced beyond its limits with this new strength and power in order to activate your innocence into higher levels, but because you're the possessor of the curse your body is able to heal without any damaged to you and your health."_

Kanda stands up grabbing Mugen while he moves his body in a swift dance testing his swordsmanship. "_You mean I can activate Mugen into a higher level now without the synchronization."_

"_Yu-chan you must understand that you're able to do this because of the curse. If at any time the Lotus begins to wither using this technique will be detriment to your body. You will not be able to heal as fast and maybe you will die even before the last petal falls into the bottom of the glass. So, you must be very careful when you use this technique only used it on extreme circumstances. That's the power of the Samurai spirit technique. It enhances your raw power and strength. It enhances your innocence." _The old man observes the youthful body of Kanda as it moves swiftly through the air. He has not activated Mugen but he was testing the swiftness of the blade and his movements. "_You're a natural Samurai, Yu-chan."_

"_Is there anything else I need to know, Artis-sama sensei?" _Kanda asks as he falls onto the floor. He feels invigorated and ready to destroy any Akuma that comes his way.

"_Yes, Yu-chan now we must train you on how to use this technique is not only drawing the symbols into your body but learning how to use the technique as well. In the past most of your ancestors have mastered in about two weeks."_ The old man says while Lady Orinoko begins to clear the room so her father can teach Kanda the new techniques.

*************

Kanda feels a warm engulfing him. A hot breeze hits his face mixed with a cold wind and a scent of sweet-strawberry cake. Kanda opens his eyes slowly to find a pair of gray eyes looking inside his soul. "What the heck?"

Kanda tries to yank away but Allen holds him firmly, "Wait Kanda you might fall. You fall asleep here in top of the tower. I'll let you go just don't move so suddenly, okay!" Allen prays to the God that Kanda calms down. He is afraid that Kanda might fall and it is a long fall he can die.

Kanda stops moving and Allen slowly loosens his grip on Kanda until he finally releases him from his tight embrace. "Gee! Kanda you almost gave me a heart attack for a moment I thought you would fall."

Kanda straightens his coat as he stands erect. He faces Allen while his back is to the column that supports the tower. "What are you doing here Moyashi?"

"I should ask you the same question." Allen answers as he tries to regain his normal breathing. He really was scared to death.

Kanda silently looks at him waiting for an answer. Allen sighs and tells him, "I got lost and I end up climbing the stairs to this part of the tower. When I realized that I have come to the top of the tower and was now outside headquarters, I decided to trace my steps back but then I heard you snoring. I mean I did not know it was you…"

Kanda spats angrily, "I don't snore."

Allen is taken aback by the force of Kanda's words then he gets pissed off and says, "Yes, you do. I heard you loud and clear; otherwise, I would never know you were sleeping in here."

"You're lying, Moyashi!" Kanda hisses as he turns around and starts to walk away.

Allen is now angry. It is not enough that he almost gave him a heart attack now he has to call him a liar. Without thinking Allen activates his arm and grabs Kanda pushing him into the nearest wall as he says, "I'm not a liar. When I heard you snoring, I follow the noise to check out who was sleeping in here. I found you sleeping with half your body dangling into the abyss. So, I got scare and I went ahead and grabbed you. I tried to do it without startling you. The last thing I wanted was for you to fall because I startled you. Now apologize for scaring me half to death, you bastard."

Kanda is surprise by the force Allen used on him, but he could clearly see that Allen was scared out of his wits. So he only snort as he says, "Let me go Moyashi!"

"Don't call me Moyashi. My name is Allen and apologized." Without deactivating his arm Allen comes closer to Kanda until he stands inches away from his face glaring at him.

Kanda turns his eyes away from Allen's glaring silver-orbs while saying, "Do you think there is some soba left for me to eat. I'm starving."

Allen deactivates his arm as he falls on top of Kanda crying. Kanda does not move a muscle. After a few seconds, Allen moves away wiping the tears from his face with the back of his left hand. Kanda still has not move an inch and is looking into the distance rather than looking at Allen. Allen starts to pull his glove into his left hand as he says, "I asked Jerry to prepare you another plate of soba just in case you return from your girlfriend's home hungry. I heard you had a fight with her the other day and I thought maybe she would still be angry with you and so I figure you might be hungry when you come back."

Kanda turns to stare at Allen who is now fixing his coat then says almost in disbelief, "Girlfriend? What are you talking about Moyashi?"

Allen looks up to face Kanda once more while closing his hands in a fist, "My name is Allen… How hard it is for you to remember, Allen?"

Kanda starts to walk away as he states, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Allen now follows Kanda as he says, "But Lavi said…"

Kanda interrupts Allen, "Don't ever listen to whatever gossip Lavi or anyone else has to say, Allen."

Kanda now waits for Allen at the entrance of the stairs while he asks, "Did you really got lost?"

Allen grins as he passes his left hand through his hair, "Yeah! I get lost a lot in this place…"

Kanda and Allen go to the kitchen that is all empty. While Kanda sits on one of the kitchen tables, Allen searches for Kanda's soba plate and starts the stove to reheat it. Unaware, back in Kanda's room a petal from the Lotus falls slowly to the bottom of the hourglass.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _D-Gray Man _that totally and unashamedly appeared on this fan fiction. They are the product of Katsura Hoshino's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **Hey! Guys I got a beta for this story let's thank Zero-kun 08 for the wonderful job of editing my nightmares.... Hehehe... arigato Zero-kun 08. Oh! Anymore errors are totally mine. The story may sound like a recap of some D-Gray Man episodes but eventually I will branch out to my own plot. I just need these episodes as a base of Kanda and Allen blooming relationship. Also, the story is going to be told mainly from Kanda's point of view; however, it doesn't mean I'm not going to mix Allen's at some point. The last thing I will be basing the story on the anime and the manga, so please bear with me.

1. The dialogue and scene are taken from the anime episode 8.


End file.
